Scrapbook
by ayame028
Summary: One day the guild mates found a book of NatsuXLucy moments and the question is who collected it and when.


**Title:** Scrapbook

**Summary:** One day the guild mates found a book of NatsuXLucy moments and the question is who collected it and when.

**Aya's Note:** I'm bored and this story keeps peeking out of my notes so I think I'll post it ^^ each chapter has additional pairings, and I'll start with just them first. I love scrapbooks I make some whenever I have some spare time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A typical morning in the Fairy Tail guild, every member was minding their own business, lounging around or looking for new request to take, except for the flying blue cat above them.<p>

_Slam_

"Happy!" They yelled worriedly.

The poor cat fell on the floor with a loud _Thud_; they felt sorry for him, Lisanna and Mirajane ran to his aid, giving him comforting words and smiles. But, he on the other hand barely acknowledged their presences, he was deeply thinking.

_Crack_

They looked up at the place where Happy slammed his head, leaving the wall with a square hole, making them raise their brows questionably.

_Crack-crack_

They stared at it like it was to most interesting thing in the world, but at the moment it was, there was square hole there, so can't blame them. Something moved in the hole, and as they look closer it was a book, a very large one with a hardbound cover.

_Fall_

The book was about to fall on Happy's head, however Erza caught it before it even touch him.

Erza eyed the thing, and then dusted of the inched dirt, reading. "Scrapbook…"

"Juvia have never seen this book before…" The blue-haired mage moved closer to the red-head.

"Open it Erza and Juvia." Cana asked.

The water-mage followed her order, blushing, she felt like she was intruding but it was very intriguing. After seeing its content, she raised her brow, trying to understand what it was. "Juvia doesn't get it?"

Erza was silently observing.

Levy eagerly peeked, but to her dismay she doesn't get it, too. "I don't get the odd thing." The colors were scattered yet there was a visible pink with yellow in them.

Gray standing beside them, said. "What's this supposed to be, anyway?"

Happy became curious and flew above their heads, his eyes bulged. Moments later started crying, the thing their mocking was his art work. "You're all mean!"

"What?"

He explained still crying. "It's the three of us, Natsu, Lucy, and me."

"Explain." Erza smiled.

Happy liked the spotlight—his tears vanished and replaced with glittering eyes, completely forgetting his earlier dilemma. "I remember it, like it was yesterday…"

_Flashba—_

Cana sweat drop and whispered. "His putting extra effort telling us…"

Gajeel and Levy could only nod.

The others gazed at one another, wanting to bet if they can guess the scenario and their only clue was the cat's art work.

_Flashback_

_"Luce let's take a mission!" Natsu roared._

_Lucy sighed, being tired with all the word she had been doing lately, but at the same time she never liked to say no to him. "Maybe next week…"_

_"But Luce." He placed himself on her bed, adding. "I'm bored."_

_"You know, you could try reading this book?" She teased, handing him a dragon based story she knew he'll love, and there are pictures in it, too._

_Natsu eyed her gift and grabbed it once he saw the word dragon, turning the pages and moving into a more comfortable position. He never forgot to say with his trade mark grin. "Thanks Luce, you're the best."_

_Lucy smiled at that, gesturing him to scoot to over, then lying down next to him, and soon closed her eyes to sleep._

_Happy was in the corner watching them silently, like a newly discovered creature he was observing their natural habitat, or better yet like a romance movie made just for his best friends. He gathered all the art materials Lucy bought on their last mission, papers, coloring stuff—he forgot what their called. He made a mental picture of Lucy and Natsu close to each other and before he knew it he was to engross in his work that he forgot the time._

Ouch!

_Happy jolted awake from his dreams, crawling to where the sound came from, he peeked. To his surprise but honestly happy for them, Natsu was handling Lucy's hand gently as if it was about to break, staring at her intently. Lucy's head was down, blushing at her dragon's soft touch. The two was in their dimension and this gave him enough time to color them down as much as he could._

_"Happy?" Lucy said startled, bumping to her table._

_Happy was next to them, trying to hide the drawn picture, it was amazing for his first time and cat paws, can't get any better than that. He can challenge Reedus, if he wanted to, and win._

_"What are you doing?" Happy innocently questioned._

_"Nothing…" Lucy quickly replied._

_Natsu knit his brow together and explained. "Lucy got burned."_

_"Burned with what?" Happy smiled, teasing Lucy was the highlight of his day, and she was blushing ten times more. He inwardly exclaimed. _'Score!'

_"With Hot chocolate, what else?" Natsu answered._

_"Oh?" His mouth was wide open._

Drip-drip

_"Why?"_

_End of Flashback_

Remembering that faithful day, Happy smacked his forehead, he should have known—closing his eyes, and sighed. Then became depress, there was something missing in that scene. But, what was it? The hot chocolate ruined his masterpiece and now he felt like crying again.

"Idiot." Gray said, crossing his arms together. "His brain is definitely fried."

Erza nodded her head, saying. "That was it and nothing more . . . kind of disappointing."

Mirajane was crying while biting on her handkerchief, the moment was so sweet but they didn't even do anything. She'll teach Lucy the basics even if it was the last thing she will do.

"And, I thought Gray was dense." Cana said half-drunk.

"What?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't even know and put some clothes on!" Cana ordered.

_Thud_

To late Juvia fainted, he was close to Juvia's body and that was it.

"Happy!" Natsu and Lucy called.

Happy flew towards them, colliding at them with a hug, and started whining. "Where have you been? You left me here and didn't even tell me where the two of you are going!"

Natsu and Lucy laughed because their feline friend was over thinking things. They stepped back, smiling at heir whining cat, and screamed. "Happy Birthday! Happy!"

Happy became speechless, forgetting it was his birthday today.

The other member cheered. "Happy Birthday!"

While the others was busy partying, Mirajane quietly took the book and placed it behind the bar. She loved to see what's inside the Scrapbook, knowing the people who gave their time to make it memorable. Plus, Natsu and Lucy can't know what's inside it yet, maybe when their together or should she say married, and have children. Then she'll consider letting them see.

Lisanna giggled. "Happy is talented to bad hot chocolate ruined the color."

Mira smiled at her sister. "Yeah…you know what's questionable about this drawn picture is the space below Lucy, next to Happy."

Levy joined in. "Maybe he wants to have a sibling but doesn't even know it yet, and unconsciously leaving that space for options."

The transforming siblings thought of it and agreed.

Mirajane smiled, adding. "Yeah . . . but I think he'll wait and leave it blank until that happens."

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! XD<p>

I wrote this in my notes while traveling with my parents around manila I forgot where we were going maybe it was the mall? I forgot… ^^

Comments and suggestions are welcome!

Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
